


Run Away With Me

by LemonChekov



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonChekov/pseuds/LemonChekov
Summary: Supercorp Merlin Au, because why not?!Basically Supergirl characters in a Merlin style storyline, no magic, no superpowers.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Lena could not take it anymore; she was being suffocated in this castle. What seemed like a life of luxury from afar was actually torturing her, destroying her spirit day by day. She finally got the courage to escape. She had heard there was a camp of like-minded people nearby in the forest, this was her chance.  
At midnight, Lena crept from her chambers through the cloisters and out of the castle grounds. Her face concealed by a dark cloak her maid had given her. Thankfully, she was undiscovered in her exit, giving her plenty of time before the king sent out his forces to search for her.  
Navigating the forest in the dark was a little tricky, but she had been through this area before, and sheer determination and desperation were spurring her on. After about an hour walk, she could smell the faint aroma of smoke amongst the trees, she followed it thinking that it was the lingering scent of a not long put out campfire.  
Suddenly, a branch snapped beneath a foot, but not her own “Halt!” her breath hitched in fear “What are you doing here?” a figure emerge, lighting a torch so they could see Lena clearly. The figure was a woman, a blonde woman. She held a sword in her other hand, and wore a blue tunic, Lena supposed this was part of practical living in the forest not to wear dresses. The blonde was flanked by a man on either side, also plainly dressed, though their swords were still hilted by their sides.  
“I have come to join. I am an ally” she answered, her voice shaking slightly.  
The stranger held a flickering torch towards her so that they could get a closer look. “What is your name?” Lena hesitated; she did not want to name herself for fear they would reject her out of suspicion of being a royal spy. However, this hesitation did that for her “Speak!”  
“My name is Lena” she admitted as confidently as she could.  
“I knew it, you are the kings’ ward. Go back to your castle and leave us alone” with that the woman turned her back, and the men followed her towards the dark ahead.  
“No please, wait!” the blonde turned around at her desperate cries “I am not like him, I swear. I hate him, and all he stands for. Please, give me a chance to leave him, forever” she had laid herself bare, hoping that this woman could see the truth in her heart. The blonde looked deep in consideration and cast glances at the men either side of her. Swiftly, she stowed her sword back into its sheath and held out her now free hand to Lena.  
“As you wish, princess” she smiled, becoming much more friendly, almost like a different persona entirely.  
Lena had to admire her manners and cheek all somehow combining into one, but nonetheless corrected shyly “Not actually a princess” before taking the offered hand. “What is your name?”  
“Kara. Kara Danvers”


	2. Chapter 2

Kara led the way to the druid camp through the trees, it took about another ten minutes before they saw the first signs of the tents. As soon as they saw home, Kara and her men instantly relaxed. Her men trailed off back around the perimeter, presumably to continue their watch, whilst Kara led Lena towards the centre of camp where the embers of a fire were still glowing amongst the grey ash. Kara gestured for Lena to sit on a log next to the fire before speaking  
“Welcome to our home. Would you like something to eat, I am sure there is some bread and fruit left in the mess tent” how had this blonde gone from aggressor to carer so quickly, Lena wondered before replying.  
“That would be lovely, thank you” Kara left her for a moment by the fire as she disappeared into a nearby tent before returning with the promised goods. They sat quietly consuming their food, gazing at the stars, and Lena looked curiously at her new surroundings  
“So, what is your story?” Kara broke the silence, taken Lena by surprise at her forwardness.  
“Well, basically what I already told you. Living at the castle, surrounded by people with different values as me has just become too much. I just want to explore other options. Be free from the King’s supervision. To escape my brother Lex and his constant ridicule. To find people like me.” Lena answered honestly, she wanted to be herself so there was no point in starting a new life on a lie “I just want to be myself”  
“Which is?” Kara pried further, wanting to hear more about the beautiful stranger that had wandered into her life.  
“Druid.” She stated bluntly “I studied your beliefs, and they make sense to me. I do not understand why the King hates you so much, there is nothing harmful in the religion, quite the contrary. Plus, I think my mother was druid. She left me a bracelet when she died, when Lionel found it, he took it away and I have not seen it since I was a child. I did not understand why he did that when I was young, I cried for days” Lena had not planned on telling Kara the last part, she had not told anyone, not even her brother. But something about Kara just made her feel safe, like she could spill all her secrets…almost.  
Kara put her hand on Lena’s to comfort her “I am sorry to hear that” she smiled sadly.  
“What about you? How did you come to live in the forest?” happy to take the focus away from herself.  
“I was orphaned. In a land far away, called Krypton, it was completely devasted by raiders. I ran into the forest, but lost sight of my family. A few days later, this group of druids travelled through, Eliza picked me up and cared for me like she does all the children we find along the way. Since then, the nomad life is all I have known”  
“I am sorry you lost your home, I cannot imagine what that must be like to lose everything at once” she said honestly. It was hard enough for her being plucked out of the lower town and put into the castle with all its rules.  
“It was hard at first, but Eliza became my new mother and she is so kind and caring. I got to learn things in the forest I never would have at home, like sword fighting and building”  
Lena smiled “You have a very positive outlook on life”  
“I see no point on dwelling on the bad times, besides, I have everything I need right here” Lena hummed her approval, wishing she could have the same optimism, but unfortunately she had been scorned by tyranny and politics too many times. “Do you want to try and get some sleep before dawn?”  
“I suppose that would be nice” she did not want to intrude at this late hour, but at the same time, she was getting rather tired.  
“You can stay in my tent, I share with my sister Alex and her….friend Maggie, but there is plenty of room”  
“That sounds great, lead the way” she followed Kara past a row of tents before arriving at a large red one, partially propped up by tree. She entered the tent to see the two women Kara had mentioned sleeping, cuddled up together. This confused Lena a little, but she assumed it must be for warmth, or one of them was just particularly tactile. Lena secretly hoped Kara was too.  
“Sorry, there is not a lot of space” Kara said as they settled down on the blanketed ground, pulling another on top of them.  
“Kara, it is perfect. Thank you” this cause the blonde to smile. Something Lena never wanted to stop making happen. She rolled over to sleep. Little did she know that Kara was revelling in their proximity as much as she was, though neither dared reach out to hold the other.

“What the…?” Lena woke to a woman’s raised voice from nearby “Kara, you cannot bring strangers into our tent! What if me and Maggie……” she trailed off before she said too much. So that must be Alex, the sister she assumed (but was Kara not an orphan?). The other woman (Maggie) was holding onto Alex’s shoulder, partially to soothe and partially restrain her in her rant against Kara.  
Fortunately, Kara groggily awoke to the tirade “Relax Alex, she is no threat, plus it was getting cold last night” Alex had no words to this response, so she stormed out of the back of the tent, quickly followed by Maggie. Kara turned to Lena “Sorry about that, they are very protective”  
“I can see that” Lena laughed, Kara looked so adorable with her just woken up look.  
“We should probably get up and get some breakfast before Alex goes telling everyone you being here” Kara got up and grabbed two cloaks “Here, this will help you blend in a little more” she explained handing Lena a plain green cloth cloak, which she did.  
They exited the tent and headed back towards the campfire, where a few people were milling around, some talking, some eating. Kara collected a bowl of oatmeal each from the server at the top end of the campfire before sitting down to eat  
“Can I ask something?”  
“Of course” she smiled, though Lena thought perhaps she would not like the line of questioning  
“When Alex was talking this morning, she said ‘what if me and Maggie’ before stopping herself, what does she mean?” Lena could see a brief bit of caution and panic in Kara’s eyes before she gave her answer  
“Well I suppose she meant cuddling, they both see themselves as tough, maybe she was just embarrassed by you seeing them vulnerable. Maggie is one of our protectors, trained to fight, and so was Alex before she became a healer so…” she shrugged, hoping she had got away with it. Lena was still curious but satisfied by the answer.  
“Do you like being held like that?” she wondered if Kara had hoped for that proximity last night as they slept.  
Kara shrugged “I suppose so” before looking up at Lena “if it is the right person.”  
“Who would be the right person?” she was genuinely curious; did she mean a friend or lover…Lena had not had either so she was unsure about the boundaries of relationships.  
“I am not sure; I have not found them yet” she eyed Lena as she said this before returning to eat.  
Their stolen stares were interrupted by a child’s voice yelling “Lena!” as soon as she turned around a familiar young boy came crashing into her side, wrapping his arms around her.  
“Mordred!” she gasped “I thought I would never see you again!”  
“Same, I am so glad you escaped” the little boy could barely contain his excitement “Are you going to stay and help Eliza look after us?” he asked, looking up with hopeful eyes  
“Yes, that is the plan” as far as she was concerned, she was not going back to her old life, and here seemed as good a place as any to begin again.  
Lena was so wrapped up in Mordred she had almost forgotten that Kara was sat next to her before the blonde questioned, “How do you to know each other?”  
“Lena looked after me when I was hurt in the citadel, she helped me escape. I knew she was one of us then, even if it was a secret. I never knew anyone in the city to be so kind to us” Lena blushed at Mordred’s explanation, but Kara simply beamed with joy “I guess you really are one of us”. A quiet bell rang, Lena was about to ask what that signalled but then Mordred spoke.  
“Eliza is starting class, but I will see you later. I am so happy you are here” he hugged her one last time before running off to where an older woman stood, with children of all ages gathered around her. So that must be Eliza, Lena inferred.  
The rest of the day, Kara showed her around camp and introduced her to all the people she knew, which was everyone apparently. They went to visit Alex in her tent full of medical supplies, she gave Kara and her a list of herbs and plants to collect on their travels. After that, they wandered around the perimeter searching, bumping into various watchers as they did, including Maggie, and someone Kara described as her ‘best friend’ Winn. They ate berries on their travels and chatted casually and constantly about everything and anything, from the weather to aspirations. Eventually, they returned to Alex with her supplies, which she was grateful for. Then the three of them headed back towards the centre of camp for dinner. Alex still did not seem completely at ease around Lena, not many people did (she was a reminder of a tyrant who wanted them dead after all), besides not everyone could be as chipper as Kara.  
Once they reached the campfire, they got their servings of hot vegetable and rabbit stew from the cook and sat down on a log. Maggie soon joined them, going to hug Alex before Alex shook her off, eyeing Lena, Maggie simply smiled at them both before sitting down to eat too.  
Kara and Lena were the first to return to their tent that night, rather early, but considering they had not had much sleep the night before, it was perfectly understandable. Once they had de-cloaked and got under the blankets to relax, Lena asked the question that had been nagging at her since dinner.  
“Why is Alex uncomfortable around Maggie when I am around? If they are close enough friends to cuddle in their sleep, why can she not be comfortable with Maggie in front of me, or outside?”  
Kara turned so she was face to face with Lena, again caution and worry clouding her normally sunny disposition  
“Alex and Maggie…..are very close. They have been through a lot together. They care deeply about each other, and sometimes, people react badly to that” Kara was trying to be honest as ever, but also vague so that she was not telling her sister’s secret without permission.  
“Why would anyone do that? There is nothing wrong with having friends surely?”  
“Alex and Maggie are more than just friends” It was a simple statement, Kara reasoned. However, it was enough for the proverbial penny to drop in Lena’s smart head. She had heard about such people but had never met anyone.  
“Oh” is all she could vocalise “Do the people here…..accept that?”  
“Most do, some do not. But they are also scared of Maggie because she can be very violent” she smiled, clearly at a fond memory “What about you? Do you accept that?” she asked worriedly.  
“I have never really thought about it to be honest” that much was true, she had always been intrigued, she had always assumed that men and women marrying was the only done thing “I suppose so. I just did not really consider it as an option”  
“It is not necessarily an option, you are either born that way or not. At least, that is what Alex says.”  
It made Lena think about how she always preferred the company of her maid, Eve, despite other girls at court fawning over knights. She just assumed it was because she was more academic, but if what Kara is saying is true, maybe it was something else instead, or as well. The way Kara phrased it intrigued Lena’s scientific mind further, she wanted to know everything about this lifestyle revelation.  
“Can anyone be born that way or is it rare?” she wondered aloud.  
“I am not sure, but I would like to think there is more people like us out there” The word us did not escape Lena’s attention, and she just had to ask  
“So, you…..”  
“Yes” Kara did not look any different to anyone else, neither did Alex or Maggie, but they were all secretly the most different from anything she had encountered. Then a worry sprung to mind  
“Is that why you brought me into your tent” she asked nervously. A look of horror washed over Kara’s face.  
“No, Lena, not at all! Please do not think of me as some predator or sleaze” Lena instantly felt guilty, she did not mean to offend this kind woman.  
“I absolutely do not think that. Kara, you are the most honest and kind person I have ever met” she traced the profile of the blonde’s face as she spoke, “Kara, I….I trust you” and with that she leaned in and placed the smallest kiss on the girls lips. It was the first time she had kissed anyone.  
“Lena, you did not have to do that” Kara blushed, she was also worried that she had made Lena feel pressured or had overwhelmed her with this new knowledge.  
“But I wanted to” they looked into each others eyes, before closing them and moving to close the short distance between them again.  
“Kara!” the patrol man, Winn, came rushing into their tent, interrupting their private moment “Lionel’s men are almost upon us. They are calling for her” he gestured towards Lena.  
“Oh no, I am so sorry. I did not mean for this to happen, I swear” her voice begging to be believed.  
“I know. It is ok, we survived before, we will survive again” she comforted Lena before turning to Winn to give instructions “Get any able bodied men and women to the camp entrance, but send a couple with Eliza to escort her, the children and the vulnerable” Winn left immediately ready to follow orders.  
“Are you sure, you want to come with us?” Kara asked as she grabbed her sword and dagger, wrapping the belts around her waist.  
“More than anything” This past day had been the best in Lena’s life, she was not about to lose that feeling.  
Kara grabbed her hand “Then let us run. I will take care of you” with that they left the tent.  
They ran towards the back of camp, where Lena had yet to have seen. The terrain seemed rockier here, with large, jagged stones creating small banks and cliffs. Soon enough, soldiers adorned with red cloaks and chainmail were standing above those cliffs, jumping down to close in from every side. Lena saw the devastation as she looked back. Soldiers tearing through the camp, destroying everything in their path. Just then, she locked eyes with Lex. “There!” he yelled pointing his sword towards her, commanding his men on.  
The women ran as fast as they could, Kara pulling Lena in front of her so that she could deal with the soldiers chasing them down from behind. Eventually, they got a brief respite, by being hidden by a large boulder.  
“Kara, we cannot go on, there is too many of them” Lena realised hopelessly.  
“Lena, I will not leave you behind” she said it with such determination, like it was the most obvious and easy answer in the world. But Lena knew her father and his cruelty better.  
“You must, else they will kill you too….I am not worth that.” No matter what, Kara had to stay alive, to help the other people lost to the woods. Lena’s suffering in a castle surely was tolerable compared to this life on the run.  
“Lena…” Kara went to protest  
“No, your people need you.” She said stoically, trying to keep her nerve before realising the implication “I’ll just have to survive on my own a little longer” sadness covered her face. Kara reached up and put a hand on her cheek, looking directly into her eyes.  
“I will come back for you” this touching, literally, gesture made Lena’s heart warm and sad all at once.  
“I know we will find each other again” Kara leaned in and kissed Lena quickly yet meaningfully, before running off into the distance.  
Moments later, Lex rounded the rock they had hidden behind and pulled Lena to her feet  
“I have her, she is safe! You can stand down!” he yelled back towards his men. Instantly, they stopped and caught their breath from all their exertion. Lena meanwhile was breathing as heavy as ever “what did you think you were doing? These people are dangerous Lena” she had no response for just how wrong he was. “come on, we should go home”.  
The journey back was silent and awkward. But what was worse was her father waiting at the castle steps. Lena took a deep breath as she dismounted the horse and began to make her way up the steps towards him.  
“Where on earth do you think you have been?” he said harshly.  
“I just went for a midnight walk, I must have got lost is all” she lied innocently, though she could feel Lex shaking his head behind her, revealing her lie. He had seen how she was willing to go. She hung her head not wanting to see the anger rise in her fathers’ face. He did not raise his voice however, instead he spoke through gritted teeth.  
“You will be confined to your chambers until I can trust you to act rationally again, do I make myself clear?”  
“Yes Sire” she whispered  
“Guards! Ensure she goes to her room and remains there” they mumbled their assent and took Lena’s arms as if she were a prisoner, which she essentially was for the foreseeable future. When she was finally in her chambers, her maid Eve was there waiting for her. As much as Lena wanted to stay strong, she started shaking and sobbing in Eve’s embrace. She did not even know how to begin explaining her adventures, so she settled for silence.


	3. Chapter 3: Letters

Three days. Three days Lena went only seeing Eve when getting dressed or being delivered meals and always escorted by guards, therefore not able to have anymore private conversations with her confidante.

Lena needed to release her thoughts; else she would have gone mad. So, she began writing letters and journal entries on random scraps of parchment she found in her room. No matter what she wrote, none of it seemed like enough to capture her true feelings about her adventure and the woman who led her through them. ‘I hope she is alright’ she thought regularly. Her sleep had been plagued with nightmares of what may have happened to Kara and her friends.

On the fourth day, she wrote yet another letter before a knock on the door.

“My lady” It was a male voice she recognised. She stashed the letter in her bedside cabinet, and walked over to open the door, putting on a strong façade to cover her inner turmoil.

“James” she greeted Lex’s servant who stood before her with a tray of bread and fruit. However, concern then struck her “Where is Eve? Has something happened to her?” she would not put it past Lionel to harm her maid as a way of getting to her.

“Relax, Lena. Eve is fine. She just got delayed with some other duties. Besides, she said you could probably use a change of face” The way he said duties implied that she was spending some alone time with Lex again. Lena knew they were secretly a couple, it did not bother her, although sometimes she was paranoid that Eve would spill her secrets to him.

“I suppose she has a point. It is nice to see you. Please sit and eat some food. I could not possible eat it all, especially since I spend my days sat down doing nothing” James hesitantly sat down as Lena passed him a chunk of bread.

They spent the next few minutes sat in silence, aside from the sounds of chewing. Lena and James were civil enough, but not best friends the way she was with Eve. Again, she never knew how much James reported back to Lex, but she definitely knew of one secret. This gave her a flicker of hope.

“James, you know about the druids” she tried to keep her tone as casual as she could. She knew his family had connections to them. It was common knowledge but unspoken nonetheless, for obvious reasons.

He shrugged “I suppose, why are you asking?”   
“I need to get a message to the camp that Lex raided the other night” Lena tried to speak with confidence and purpose, but it still came out a little mumbled and nervous. James was clearly shocked by this request

“That is very dangerous Lena”

“I know but can you do it?” he sighed deeply. They exchanged a look, and Lena’s pleading eyes finally worked.

“I can try” he conceded.

With that, she got up from her table and went to where she had hidden the note she had written earlier from the bedside cabinet. She quickly read through the text again.

**_Dear Kara,_ **

**_Thank you for welcoming me into your life. It was refreshing to know there are people who think like me in this world, the world outside these castle walls at least._ **

**_I am sorry for the trouble I caused, I hope everyone got out safely and that you can rebuild quickly. If there is anything I can do to help you, please just ask._ **

**_I really hope I can meet you again,_ **

**_Lena_ **

Satisfied enough with its content, she folded and the note and sealed it with wax before handing it to James. He pocketed it quickly, before picking up the now empty tray and leaving the room.

Lena was on edge the next day as she wondered if Kara had gotten the message yet. Perhaps James had told Lex and she would be punished further. No, she reasoned, Lex would have come for her by now if that were the case. She still went to sleep still full of worry and nerves.

The next morning, she woke at the sunrise as usual, but remained in bed as she simply had no motivation to leave it, her emotions weighing her down. Eve came in, although not escorted by guards (that is a pleasant change) holding a tray of fruit for her breakfast. As Lena sat up, she noticed there was something else on the tray, a piece of parchment. She dare not get her hopes up yet…

“Eve, what is that?”

“Oh of course. It has your name on it” she explained, handing the note over to her mistress “It arrived at the servant’s quarters attached to a raven’s leg. Strange that, I did not know that ravens could be trained like a messenger pigeon” after the explanation, Eve went to run a bath and arrange clothes for her mistress.

Lena barely heard the explanation, or even acknowledge Eve was still there. She was nervously fiddling with the note, her heart rate quickening. Finally, she ripped the seal open and began to read;

**_Dear Lena,_ **

**_My family, and Eliza and the children got away safely, most did. Only a few lives were lost that day._ **

**_It was not your fault, please do not blame yourself. You are not the king or the prince and you were simply trying to make a better life for yourself, like everyone who comes to our camp. You could not have known how ruthless the King would be._ **

**_Once we re-establish camp, perhaps you can visit again. Without arousing suspicion this time. I would also really like to meet you again._ **

**_Kara_ **

Relief flooded through Lena’s body as read and re-read the message. Kara was safe. Mordred was safe. Kara wanted to see her again. That last thought brought a giddy smile to her face.

“Is everything alright, Lena?” Eve enquired, seeing a wave of emotions pass over the other woman’s face.

“Kara. She and the others are safe. She wants to see me again.” The last statement made Eve nervous. Lena had eventually told Eve the story of her adventures, not all the details obviously, but enough for her to know what that meant.

“I’m glad to hear it. Are you ready to bathe now?” she asked wanting to bring Lena back to reality.

“Give me a minute” she replied before pulling out a fresh piece of parchment and scribbling;

**_Dear Kara,_ **

**_I am glad to hear your family are safe and well, I am sorry about the unfortunate others._ **

**_Lionel has me under constant guard at the moment, for fear of another escapade, so I think it will be a while before we can meet again. This brings me great sadness._ **

**_I wonder what my life would have been like if Eliza had taken me in when I was orphaned as a child rather than Lionel. Of all the poor children in the city, why choose me? I wish he had not._ **

**_It is awfully lonely in the castle, even when I am not confined to my chambers. It is also cold and grey. I wish I were with you in the fresh fields, and at one with nature, feeling at peace._ **

**_For now, the dream will have to suffice,_ **

**_Lena_ **

With that, she wrapped it tightly, the same way the note had come to her so that the bird could carry it.

“Eve, be careful taking this” she pleaded. Not only did it hold the secrets of her escape, communicating with druids was forbidden and Eve could be imprisoned just for having it in her possession.

“Of course, my lady” she smiled, tucking it under her thumb that held onto the tray so that it was out of site.

As Eve left, Lena could not contain her smile. Kara was safe, and still wanted to be friends. That was more than she could have ever anticipated. She thought back to their kiss at their parting, hoping beyond hope that Kara remembered it fondly too.

Lena wondered whether her differences with her family were natural. She wondered if her loving Kara was part of her druid identity, or if they were two separate aspects of her. One she had learned about in books, the other she had not, did that make a difference? This existential crisis was not unfamiliar but the reason for it was more pleasant because of the woman who was in the forefront of her mind whilst she pondered it.

It was another four long days before Lena got another letter.

**_Dear Lena,_ **

**_I wish Eliza had adopted you too, then we could have known each other for longer. You would also smile more, I assume, which would be wonderful because your smile is beautiful._ **

**_I do bring good news, that will hopefully lift your spirits. Next week, me and a few others are planning on entering the citadel for some supplies, perhaps we can be reunited there._ **

**_Let me know if this is possible or if you will still be trapped._ **

**_Affectionately, Kara._ **

Lena could not help but focus on the term of endearment at the end of the note. Plus, Kara called her ‘beautiful’. Clearly, Kara still thought very fondly of her. However, the idea of Kara and the other druids entering the city worried her, it may be her chance to see Kara any time soon. Since, Lionel had let her out of her chambers now, her whereabouts was still closely monitored, mostly by Lex and his knights. Call her reckless, but Lena thought it was worth the risk.

**_Dear Kara,_ **

**_Next week will be perfect! I shall start making arrangements immediately._ **

**_Affectionately, Lena._ **

It felt so right to return the kind words Kara had sent her. She would happily write more but she did not want to overstep and scare Kara away, nor get in trouble should the notes be discovered by others.

Finally, Lena felt like she had purpose again. She had something to look forward to and scheme. This is what made her feel alive again, and it was all because of Kara.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara comes to Camelot

Chapter 4  
Eve and Lena left for the lower town first thing Thursday morning. It was not uncommon for them to make this trip as Lena often went to be charitable, but also because it felt like home to her somewhat still, but Lionel was always very wary and insisted they be escorted by guards. Thankfully, her house arrest had been rescinded (after another firm reprimand from the king) and Lena had avoided her escort due to the early hour. They made their way through the winding paths past houses, bakeries, and blacksmiths. They went to the orphanage to deliver money and clothes donated by people at the castle, which the children and staff were grateful for, but they were mostly happy to see Lena and Eve.   
Soon, Lena left Eve with the children, taking a lap sack with her, and headed towards the tavern to meet Kara. She sat awkwardly at a table with an ale flagon, of which she drank a little to be courteous, but ale was definitely not her preference.   
“Fancy seeing you here” a familiar sing song voice whispered. Lena turned around to see the blonde   
“Kara” she sprang out of her seat and hugged her tightly.   
“Steady” she laughed though her ribs were being crushed, thankfully Lena let go before she stopped breathing.  
“Sorry. And I am sorry for ruining the camp, and making you leave, for going back on my word” she was definitely rambling but Lena could not process everything she wanted to say and felt she needed to make up for lost time and past actions.  
“It is alright, Lena. No one blames you, it was not your fault, remember. Besides, we are together now” She took Lena’s hand in hers, and kissed the top of it, causing Lena to blush.   
“Where are the others?” she asked trying to compose herself.  
“Alex is getting supplies, and Mordred and Maggie are off getting food from somewhere”  
“Mordred? Here?!” she panicked “He will be recognised; Lionel will kill him”  
“Shhhh, princess, he is fine.” She stroked Lena’s face gently to calm her “He is smart and resourceful and very sneaky, plus Maggie will not be far away. He will be safe, I promise” Lena wanted to retort that that was a promise she could not keep, instead she settled for a lighter, more familiar comeback.  
“Not a princess” Kara smiled at the memory of their first meeting. Lena reached for her bag and pulled out what it contained. “Here I brought you some servants tunics so you can sneak into the castle and we can spend the day together”. Kara took the clothes and her jaw dropped.   
“Lena Luthor, you are an actual genius”  
“It has been said before” she smiled. Kara quickly put on the bright red tunic and tied her hair up in a bun. When she pulled her hair up, it revealed a rope necklace. Kara noticed Lena staring in curiosity and pulled the front of it out of her shirt to show the other woman.  
“It is carved from an ash tree. To symbolise rising out of the fire. Eliza gave it to me when I joined the camp. Alex, her daughter, carved it for me.” She explained  
“It is just like the bracelet my mother gave me” she traced around the small triskelion “you better hide it though, where we are going” she spoke sadly yet seriously, and Kara followed her instructions.  
With that, they went back to the orphanage to collect Eve before heading back into the castle, which was for the most part still asleep. They managed to make their way through the cloisters and up the stairs by the griffin statue before a voice behind interrupted   
“Lena, Eve” it was not threatening, but it was a threat. Before turning around, Lena quickly whispered “third door on the left” so that Kara could continue like the servant she was pretending to be and not turn around to face…  
“Lex, you are up early” she plastered an innocent smile on her face.   
“I am always up early, got to train as much as possible, you know this” Lex seemed a little suspicious but willing to let it slide as sibling teasing.   
“Of course” she nodded. Thankfully, Lex turned his attention elsewhere,  
“Eve” Lex smiled at her. Their relationship was the worst kept secret in court, everyone except the King knew or at least suspected their budding yet forbidden romance.   
“I shall leave you both to it” Lena left, hoping that Eve would take the hint to distract Lex whilst she checked that Kara made it to her chambers safely.   
When Lena reached her chambers, she saw Kara sitting on one of the chairs, with her feet up on the table. Usually, a lack of manners would have annoyed Lena, but with Kara, it suited her and her free personality that made Lena want to break all the rules too.   
“It is a lovely room you have” announced Kara as she continued to look around all the details. The soft furnishings of the four-poster bed that looked far more comfortable than any bed she had ever slept on (which admittedly was mostly forest floors). There was also a fireplace with black iron mantle keeping it from burning its surrounding wall and floor. The table she was lounging at was clearly a thick, expensive wood like oak or mahogany, and could seat six people, but Kara knew Lena would never have that many guests in her room. There was a large metal tub in the corner, near to a three-fold floral patterned partition for changing behind. There was a large wardrobe, again some fancy wood, on one the far side of her bed, just before the huge window, with a ledge large enough to sit on and gaze from.   
“It does the job yes” Lena replied, before realising her mistake “Sorry, that sounded ungrateful and crass. It has just been my prison for the past few weeks, so I would like to go somewhere else as soon as possible”  
“We do not have to stay here if you…” Kara flustered, but Lena came to sit by her side to calm her.  
“No Kara, you are fine.” She looked deep into the blondes eyes, and brought her hand to her cheek “You make this place a thousand times better.” Lena gently pressed her lips to Kara’s in the softest of kisses, nervous to do so “Besides, you are safer here than out in the town.” Kara looked back at her lovingly before leaning in and kissing Lena confidently, and Lena could not get enough of it so they remained kissing until they had to part for air, this caused them both to blush. Kara did not seem too affected though as she joyfully redirected the conversation.  
“So, what does one do when locked inside her chambers?”  
“Honestly, read mostly. I love reading and finding out things about history or science, anything really to keep my mind busy. I have Eve to talk to too, but our time together was limited whilst I was locked in here”   
“I am sorry they did that to you. I think I would go mad if I were to be stuck in one place for so long alone” Kara was so empathetic, and Lena felt guilty for once again bringing down the tone of conversation so this time she tried to distract Kara’s thoughts.  
“So, tell me everything about the camp that I have missed” she was successful as Kara lit up at that suggestion.   
They talked for about an hour about Winn and Maggie’s encounters on patrols, Eliza and Mordred, plus Alex’s new medicinal discoveries. It was so refreshing for Lena. Just hearing about it somehow made her feel more at home, than anything in this room. Then, Kara got to try out laying on Lena’s luxurious bed, she said it was like “laying on a cloud” which made them both giggle. Whilst they were laying on the bed, Lena took the moment to try out something. She turned away from Kara, but then backed up so that her back was flush against Kara’s front. Kara instantly wrapped her arms around Lena, just had Alex done to Maggie, and Lena felt safe and secure.   
Lena can only assume she drifted off to sleep in Kara’s arms for some time because the next thing she knows, she hears a familiar rapid knock on the door  
“Lady Lena, your lunch is ready” it is James, and although he is somewhat of an ally, he cannot see Kara lying on the bed. She manages to wriggle out of Kara’s grip, causing her to stir in the process   
“Kara, get up, someone is coming” and whilst they both move off the bed in time, there is no time to hide Kara anywhere before James enters with the tray. He places the tray on the table before looking up and seeing the unfamiliar woman.  
“You must be Kara” neither of the women wanted to admit anything. “Lena, you need to get her out of here, it is far too dangerous for her to stay. The king is still reeling from your last adventure”   
“I know. But I cannot stay here alone anymore James.” James sighs, clearly realising it is not worth the fight, and begins to exit the room “James, please do not tell anyone she is here” she voiced worriedly, he simply nodded and closed the door behind him.  
Instantly, Kara asked seriously “Can we trust him?” Lena did not answer immediately, just remained staring at the door “Lena?”   
“I think so. He is the one who helped send you letters and found the druid camp in the first place. But he is Lex’s servant, so I cannot be sure” Kara nodded in understanding but was clearly still uneasy.   
“Perhaps, I should leave just in case”   
“No, Kara please do not let this spoil our time together. Who knows when I shall see you next” Lena looked deep into Kara’s eyes, pleading for her to stay.  
“Fine, I will stay til nightfall. Then leave under the cover of darkness”  
“Perfect” Both women beamed at the prospect of a full evening together.  
An hour later, their evening was once again interrupted. This time, by the ringing of belles causing them both to sit up straight on the bed  
“What is that?”  
“The warning bell. Some trouble is happening” Lena moved towards the window and Kara followed trying to see what had caused the alarm. Below they saw a hooded figure struggling between a group of guards  
“Alex?” Kara panicked. She moved towards the table to grab her sword belt, clearly in a haze of anger  
“Kara, what do think you are going to do?” Lena tried to reason. She grabbed her hand, gently running her thumb over the top in an attempt to calm her.   
Just then, the door burst open “Lena!” Lex yelled as he entered, both women jumped apart.   
“Lex” she looked frantically between her brother and the woman she had feelings for. She placed herself between the two, in the fleeting hope it would protect Kara.  
“Father sent me because they found druids in town and wanted to ensure that you were not involved or had any further plans to leave.” He paced in front of them knowing he had all the power in this situation “It seems like I arrived just in time”  
“Lex, please… you do not have to do this” she tried to sound calm and controlled “If you have any care for me at all, let her go”. For a second, Lex hesitated giving Lena hope her pleas had been answered, but that hope was short lived.   
“Guards!” he lunged towards the woman, pushing Lena aside in order to grab Kara. He grabbed her neck with one hand, then stepped to one side to twist her right arm behind her back. The hand on the neck felt the necklace with the druid emblem on it “I knew it” he spoke threw gritted teeth before pushing her into the guards who had finally entered the room. Lena scrambled to get up to Lex, but he did the same arm grab to her and spoke harshly “Do not make things worse for yourself, Lena.” With that he pushed her to the ground and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him so she could not follow.   
Lena was left, petrified for Kara’s fate. She knew she needed to act but had no idea what to do. All she could do was silently sob into her pillows.

It was the next morning that Lena was summoned to the Grand Hall to the trial of the Druids. Her brain was furiously working for a way to help Kara and her friends; however, her heart was numb with their inevitable fate that felt to be almost entirely her fault. Lena barely registered she had arrived at her spot in the hall until a booming voice began.   
“We are here to pass judgement on this woman before us. She stands accused of following the forbidden druid religion. Son, what evidence do you have against this woman?” he gestured towards Alex whilst turning towards the Prince.  
“We found her buying supplies in the lower town, acting suspiciously. The seller did not recognise her as a regular or local. Plus, she has the druid mark tattooed on her arm to confirm our suspicions” he went over and ripped the sleeve of Alex’s shirt to prove his point  
“How do you plead?” Alex remained silent “Then you are found guilty and are sentenced to death according to our laws.” Lena’s heart plummeted; this was not going well. If that is how they treated Alex with little evidence, how would they treat Kara? “Next, this woman is also found guilty of following the druid faith, plus trespassing on castle grounds. Lex, what evidence do you have?”  
“Sire, I found this woman in Lady Lena’s chambers, therefore clearly trespassing. She also wears a necklace with the druid symbol. Plus…” he hesitated looking towards Lena “I saw her at the camp where Lena was recently found” this caused some mutterings amongst the court, and Lionel to turn around to face Lena  
“Is this true? Do you recognise this woman?” Lena’s heart stopped. She looked at Kara for guidance she could not provide silently.   
“I…….” she stuttered, that enough was cause for suspicion as usually her beliefs are very well articulated  
“Well, do you?!” the king repeated more forcefully.  
“No, I do not recognise her.” She felt like she had betrayed Kara. She looked up to catch Kara’s eye, and the blonde gave her a tiny smile of understanding.   
“Very well. Still, we have enough evidence. You will be sentenced to death alongside the other one. Take them away”. Guards picked up both women and dragged them out of the hall. Before the king stood and exited also.  
Lena had to fight every urge not to show how truly distraught she was at the declaration, taking deep breaths to try and stop the tears welling in her eyes. As soon as she could, she darted out of the hall and ran out to the cloisters to find a hidden spot to get some air to think and cry.   
A couple hours later she finally returned to her chamber, ready to act on her mission to free Kara. However, this plan was soon interrupted by a figure standing by her fireplace, Lex. He no longer seemed angry, in fact he seemed calm, calculated, which for him was even more un-nerving.   
“I saw you” he said simply. Lena did not say anything, not wanting to incriminate herself, especially when she did not know what specific incident he was referring to “Behind the rock at the camp” Her blood ran cold. Lex knew. Lex knew how she felt for Kara. If Lex knew, it was only a matter of time before the King knew.   
“Lex….” She began her excuses without even knowing what she would say.  
“The letters Lena too.” He raised one in his hand and crumpled it. Lena felt her heart being crumpled with it.   
“Lex, I can explain…” this is what made him snap.  
“You are playing a dangerous game Lena. One you cannot win.” He warned “Clearly, this girl means a lot to you, but nothing can happen between you two. It is unnatural. Besides, she is a druid and in prison. There is nothing you can do Lena.” His voice had got louder as he spoke, Lena would never admit it, but she was slightly scared of her brother when he got angry. Thankfully, he quietened his rage “Please do not do something stupid”. With that, he left, slamming the door.   
Later that night, Lena wore her darkest clothes and hooded cloak and snuck down to the dungeons. She took some of the herbal remedies that her healer had given her to help her sleep. She had placed them in a poultice and lit them once she had descended the stairs so that the smoke caused the guards to become unconscious. Once they were, she took the keys from their belts and ran through to find Kara’s cell.   
Finally, she saw the blonde, slumped in the corner of the cell looking up at the window. Lena had told her the day before how she hated being stuck in one place. Her appearance was understandably a little dishevelled, and the smile was gone from her face, but Lena still thought she was beautiful. “Kara” she whispered loudly. As soon as Kara heard her, she rushed towards the cell door that Lena was working on opening, leaping on Lena straight after the door opened “Alex! We have to get Alex” Kara pointed to the cell opposite her own, and Lena released the red head too. “Quickly, this way” they ran through the tunnels, past the crypts all the way to the end grate, that had already been weakened from prior escape attempts. They heard the warning bell from far above them, this meant someone knew she had escaped. Alex went through the gap in the grate first, followed by Kara. Lena stayed where she was.  
“Lena hurry!” Kara encouraged, not realising what Lena had decided  
“I have to stay. As soon as you are gone, Lex and James will suspect me, and they will tell my father.”  
“So? You will not have to face that consequence if you come with me now”  
“Kara, I am sorry. I truly want to. I do. You must believe me. But I am scared, for you, for both of us” tears were trickling down her cheeks, Lena hated herself for being a coward. Kara could see this distress and came back to wipe away her tears.   
“Until next time”  
“I love you” she admitted quickly, this was not how she planned to tell Kara for the first time, but she did not know when she would get the opportunity again in person.  
“I love you too” Kara kissed her deeply, wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist “Stay strong, Lena” and with that she ran off into the darkness. Lena rushed back up to her chambers, hoping that someone had not already checked in on them.   
When she arrived at her door, there were guards all along the corridor.


End file.
